pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Multitaskers
|released = 13.5.0 |attribute = |lethality = |rateoffire = 96 |capacity = 30 |mobility pc = 85 |cost = |image = Multitaskers-0.png|Appearance Multitaskers icon.png|Kill icon |Level required = 48 |reskinof = Turbo Pistols |theme = Futuristic |number = 326}} The Multitaskers are community-created Backup weapons introduced in the 13.5.0 update. These weapons were created by Sean Urow. Appearance They are re-skinned version of Turbo Pistols using the colour schemes of the other futuristic weapons such as the Future Police Rifle or the futuristic theme. They have a white shell, blue and gray/black details, and a blue trigger. Strategy It has medium damage, high firerate, a high very mobility and a high capacity for a backup weapon. Tips * Don’t solely aim for the head, as weapons with area damage do not have headshot multipliers. * This weapon can be decently accurate at long ranges, however, this would take a significant amount of skill. * This weapon can be very helpful in pursuing your opponents since this weapon has the Slows The Target attribute and a high mobility. * Use this in maps with smaller houses or structures like Emperor's Palace to maximize its use of area damage. * Use the Singular Grenade to cluster enemies together to make use of its high area damage in order to finish multiple enemies at once. * Pair this with a weapon with a powerful Primary to quickly eliminate enemies. * Due to its area damage effect, you can rocket jump this weapon. * Its reload is surprisingly fast, pairing this with Cowboy Hat with Hitman's Mask to benefit it the most. * Use this to finish off weakened opponents. Counters * Using weapons with superior firing rates such as the Adamant Laser Cannon or the Future Police Rifle may prove effective against its users. * Area damage weapons will disorient the user's aim. * This weapon takes 10 shots to max players that haven‘t been damaged, it's advised to use 1-shot weapons. * Stay away from the open, take cover if you have been spotted. This weapon can easily be used in many different situations. Your only safe bet is to take cover. * Weapons that can help you rocket jump will prove very useful to get away from these users. * This weapon is provingly bad at shooting jetpacker users, use jetpack. * Engage its users in a long-range attack, but be aware that its area damage renders this weapon somewhat suitable in that range. Skins Recommended Maps * Emperor's Palace * Parkour City 3018 Equipment Setups * Use this with the Future Police Rifle and a wall break or area damage sniper, like the Anti-Champion Rifleor the Supercharged Rifle. * Since this weapon has high mobility, have a powerful melee weapon, such as the Laser Rings ready. Trivia * These, along with the Last Hope, the Soul Thief and the Good Doctor are 3018 weapon contest winners. * It has a similar color scheme as the Future Police Rifle. * From the 15.1.0 Update, it took 10 hits to kill for balancing. ** The dual weapon takes 8 shots kill based on testing was done in 16.5.0. *When killing another user in Multiplayer, they will turn to ashes and crumble into pieces. The same animation is used for Frag Grenades and some other pyromaniac weapons. Granted, it makes no sense, seeing that the weapon is ice-themed (due to its accents). *The new projectiles for this weapon during the 16.7.0 update has bullet travel time, as it fires impact grenades instead of lasers. * It is still a re-skin of Tracer's pistols from Overwatch. ** More precisely, it is a re-skin of the Turbo Pistols, which are still re-skins of Tracer's Pistols, making it a reskin of a reskin of Tracer's pistol. Category:Weapons Category:Backup Category:Slows Down Target Category:Area Damage Category:Themed Category:Rentable Weapons Category:Remodel Category:Dual Weapons Category:Legendary Category:Community Created